Love and War
by Kit Of Despair
Summary: It's been two years since Naruto Uzumaki has been taken away from his adopted father, Kyubi. What all has this blonde teen missed? Is Sasuke still waiting for him? Squeal to "Kyubi-Sama, Please"
1. Letters

Hey, it's Kit, hi, this is the awaited squeal to my yaoi, "Kyubi-Sama, Please". It takes place two and a half years after Naruto is taken away, kinda like the real story. Well anyway, this is just to fill you in on some of the stuff u missed while he was away. Enjoy.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the ones I made.

* * *

**Love and War**

_Squeal to "Kyubi-Sama, Please"_

Chapter 1: Letters

Dear Hinata,

I miss you guys soo much. Apparently Jyraiya, you know the perv I kept telling you about in my other letters, he said that I might be able to return soon… And I'm sorry to made you worry like I did, please don't cry for me, you have Kiba now, the day I set you two up I knew he could give you what you need. I'm sorry that me turning you down still affects you, I know when I come back it's still going to hurt me. I wish that acting like I didn't noticed would've helped you move on… as I said, please don't cry for me, I'm fine, I'm sure Orochimaru forgot about me by now. I wish I told you sooner about Kyubi, but you know, I just didn't want to leave, and knowing you, you would tell me to move out or something, but your family isn't quiet fund of me. He-he I remember when you cousin, Neji, wanted to kill me after I turned you away.

Oh yeah, on lighter topics, for my sixteenth birthday, Jyraiya bought me an awesome orange and black jacket, but man, I'm still kinda upset that I grew out of my old favorite outfit. Well, I think I'm finally taller then you, he-he, I am now the impressive height of 5'5"… and a half :P he-he. I hope you're taking my place in protecting Kiba when he gets caught with his dog in school, but in your last description, it seems like he can't hide Akamaru in his own dog house, let alone Kiba's jacket anymore, he-he is that even possible? That pup was soo _small!_

Yeah, Jyraiya was a super perv today, he keep looking at girls all day! Dude, I never thought I'd see anyone that girl crazy…. Expect for Kankuro, of course. Is it true that he and Ino broke up? Well, of course it's obvious, she has a new boyfriend, like, every week. So how are you managing? Don't worry for too long, I've been taking self-defense lessons, and Kiba will comfort you. He isn't such a jerk, just he fears too much.

I know you may not want to hear this, but I can't stand keeping things from you! I think that I'm well… er, more than bi… lately… when Jyraiya looks at girls, I would've used to think as hot, I was thinking like… I don't know, they just didn't keep my attention… But a few days ago… there was this guy that caught my attention, and man, he was _drop-dead SEXY!! _I know… it seems weird, but you know that I still love you, you're just like my sister, like Sakura… though she acts more like a mother, like a role model, he-he, don't tell her, but I think she's going to turn lesbian any day now, he-he, I wonder who her first victim would be? I'd go for Ten-Ten, or Temari, he-he, that'd be funny, since Ten-Ten is already bi, I wonder who would be dominate. He-he.

Man, you have no idea how much I miss you guys! Tell Gaara that he's still him my thoughts _every day_, and make sure to say it so that his face matches his hair, he-he I wish I could see that again. I know you're still getting over that time I told you about that… _night_ with him… but you also know how much my heart yearns for _Sasuke,_ damn I _miss_ him too, tell him I said hi, ok? … Don't blame him, please, it was probably just as hard on his part. Everyone has to make sacrifices, don't they? How has GSA been without me? I bet it sucks and is really dull, don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. I miss all of you guys, and why didn't anyone ever tell me that Temari was bi? Why do I always miss everything! Damn, I would've laughed sooo hard and yelled '_I told you soo!'_ it could've been so much fun to see the face she makes when she has to admit that _I_ was right! Seriously, I think I have like, I don't know, _Gay-dar_ or something, he-he.

Don't worry; you're straight, he-he. I'm not quite as sure on Kiba, thought, he-he, keep your eyes on that. Is this the longest letter I ever wrote? I still can't believe I'm soo bad in Language, I'm great with stories, and I'm writing such a long letter, I think my hand is going to fall off! Oh yeah, I'm glad that Gaara finally trusted you enough to tell you that he was gay, I think he's working his way through the group, but it's nice to know that you know just as much as I do… oh yeah… I heard about his father… I'm sorry that he passed on… _kinda_. Sorry, I know that was mean, but the bastard deserved it, I hope he rots in hell, or whatever he does, hell if he gets reincarnated, I hope that he goes through worse that what he put Gaara through! Again, that was mean, but what else am I supposed to say?

I'll be back soon, hopefully, but you don't have to insist that I move in with your family… I could manage to keep my apartment… somehow. You just worry about you, 'kay? I'll do enough worrying for both of us… hell, for all of us. How could I have my family's hair going gray with worry over me? You, forever, will be my sis, my strong, free, favorite little sis. You will always be in my heart, I love you. I love all of you guys… ok, so two in a different way… but hey, I can't help that, Gaara's my uke, and Sasuke's my seme. I love them both… but Gaara, not quite as strong as Sasuke… I hope I'm not hurting you with this simple fact… I keep forgetting how fragile you are with your heart. Any tear I make, I hope Kiba can fix it back to normal for us.

Is Sakura still so defensive when it comes to people discriminating against bi's and gays still? Ha, I bet she is more than ever when she finally figures out that she isn't as _straight_ as she wants to be. Hmm, maybe she always knew, I wouldn't put it past her, she's the only one of my friends that I can't really read the expression of… but something tells me she's hiding more than she appears capable of.

Well, take care, I love you, tell everyone I love 'em, too. If you're able to speak to Sasuke… or even get close enough to… tell him that… well... you know… that I still _love_ him, no matter what he put me through… I know he did it for the best… (Tear drops stained part over some of these words) Well, I miss you guys… I wish I could come back, I even miss the bastard twins, hell, at least they gave me something to do in the day. Tell Iruka, that well… I miss my dad… and that I still remember those days we would sneak off to the ramen stand when I had '_detention'_. Get Sakura to yell at the twins, ok? It just wouldn't seem like KonoHigh without it. I will always be with you, remember that. C'ya when I'm there

Love, Forever,

Naruto Uzumaki

Dear Naruto,

Please don't cry, we all miss you, too. I'm so glad that you could come home soon. Don't be silly about you being trouble for my family, my dad has become more understanding lately. You could stay with me if you truly want to, at least until you can raise enough money to get a place of your own. I know you would try to make it on your own, and continue to aim for your goal, was it to 

become a great Baseball player like the four great Hokage players-and the first female Hokage. In this story, Hokage is and nickname for the best players in Team Kage I know that you could never meet your favorite, and that you were really close to the third Hokage, but, still, if you don't start getting into school sports when you get back, it's going to be _that_ much harder for you.

And don't worry about Kiba not being able to watch out for my emotions, he is wonderful, more than I deserve. I still love you, yes that's still true, but I think I'm _in_ love with him. I can't thank you enough for the angle you handed me.

I agree, that Temari's face would be something not to miss when you would say that, but be nicer to her, and are you certain that Sakura is going to become a lesbian? I can't really imagine it, but I trust your judgment. And I find it quiet… like you to become… well full on gay, I guess that is the only way to word it, mostly since you're hanging out with someone who is strictly focused on girls, you are bound to rebel. Don't worry so much yourself; I'm sure that Sasuke wouldn't like it much if you come back with gray hair. He-he, I can't quite imagine it myself, nor do I really want to. I don't think anyone want you to come back looking older than the man you left with, he-he. I do still feel for you, Naruto, but I can handle just being your friend, don't worry.

Gaara has been getting a lot of jobs around the town now, he wants to make up for the wrong that his father had done. Kankuro is taking his break-up with Ino kinda bad… I hope he gets over it soon. Yeah, Ino actually joined GSA, it's quite a surprise. The most boy-crazed girl in the school joined GSA, weird, right? Yeah, um, Kiba has kinda been helping me with my self-esteem, so I'm a bit better with stuttering and all of that type of stuff. Sakura misses you a lot, she misses her little brother. Oh yeah, GSA isn't the same without you jumping all over the place. I really do miss you. I hope you're right about coming back.

We'll be waiting and wishing for your return, Naruto, like we have been doing these past two years. We all miss you.

Love, Forever,

Hinata Hyuga

_Next time: Naruto is welcomed back with open arms and learns about more things that he had been left out on. Is Orochimaru still after him or is he going to have to hide? Find out next time on **Return**!_

* * *

Ok, so tell me this stunk, I think it did. Sorry I was running out of ideas and I really wanted to get letters in. Ok, please review thanks for reading bye.


	2. Return

OMG I know it's been WAY too long, I actually thought about giving up on this story, but I got a few reviews that had me change my mind. SORRY it took so long, my fans, if you're still out there!

Disclaimer by Roaki: Kit Of Despair does not in anyway shape or form own Naruto or their characters, if she did there would be better developed girls, a crapier life for the characters and Itachi wouldn't have died.

Now here's the much (maybe) awaited for second Chapter of Love and War! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Love and War

Chapter 2 Return

_Calm down, Uzumaki, you're on your way, they remember you, and _HE's_ not there,_ the almost 16-year-old blond thought to himself as he was driving an orange and black sports car. He left the form papers away; he has all day to read them again. Right now he had more important things to do.

Naruto pulls into the parking lot. He looks at his old school and smiles softly. "I'm home."

Four students sitting on the steps to the school look in confusion at the bright orange car with black stripes down the side. Who would be stupid crazy enough to buy such a car? With one glance of spiky blond hair they all jump up with shock.

"Naruto!" right when the blond turned around he was glomped by someone he least expected. The same thing ran across the group's minds, _of course Naruto would be the one to get such an obnoxious color for his car._

"Hey there, Hinata-Chan, been awhile huh? Look at your hair, man, it's sooo long!" Naruto squeezed her against him and picked her up, spinning her a few times, while she laughed.

"Hey, off my girl, Uzumaki!" Kiba growled in a friendly way. "Whoa, you didn't lie when you said you grew, huh?" Naruto had on a black and orange jacket with orange pants with black stripe down the side. He was as tall as Kiba now. Speaking about Kiba, he doesn't look like a jock anymore; he's wearing a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans.

Naruto felt a sudden pain on his head. "Owww who hit meee?" Naruto whined while his eyes were closed and he held his head.

"That's what you get for saying I'm going to be a lesbian!" This caused Naruto to grab Hinata by the shoulders and cry while everyone laughed.

"Why'd you tell her, Hinata-chan, Sakura is soo mean." A fake cough interrupted Naruto's moment. Naruto let go of Hinata and saw his red-head friend. His hair was grown out a bit, still had his black eyeliner, but wasn't dressing so emo.

Gaara looked away shyly, "It's been awhile, Naruto, I guess a hug is required." Gaara's own words made his cheeks turn a little pink. Naruto bounced then pounced on his friend.

"Awww I missed Gaa-chan's blush! It's sooo cutee!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, causing the blush across the red-head face to grow as the group just laughed. Naruto's arms felt warm and strong around him, completely unlike how he remembered his favorite blond.

Naruto let go and scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. "So how's everyone been?" The group chatted happily, not realizing that they were being watched, more importantly, Naruto Uzumaki.

About an hour later of just hanging out Naruto waved good-bye to his friends and went into his car and drove off. He learned things he never even thought of, like Kiba was actually bi and had a crush on Naruto around the same time Hinata did, Sakura was dating Ino (that one really surprised him), and that Kiba joined GSA.

Naruto became concentrated as he now had something he wanted to read over once he got home. He was going to be re-joining KonoHigh tomorrow, but this time he's not going to be blind to the darkness some kids hold.

Naruto stared at his destination. It's been almost three years now since he was taken away from here. The night it happened still rings in his mind right before he sleeps.

"You know, if you're not ready, you don't have to live here again." Naruto jumped at the voice that came out of nowhere.

"Relax, Kid, it's me," Naruto calmed down when he realized it was Jyraiya.

"Are you sure I can handle this?" Jyraiya knew that Naruto had changed the subject.

He smiled softly at the younger boy, "You didn't have two and a half years of training for nothing. We need you to join. Your heroes were the founders."

Naruto nodded and started to his old home, leaving the old man behind. He had things he had to take care of.

Once inside of his house, he could tell that it hasn't been touched since he left, there was dust everywhere, there was the mess he left with some bullet holes in the wall. Kyubi sure did a number on the place. Naruto dusted off the couch and table and took out some papers.

_Congratulations, you have been one of the few to be chosen to run under the Anbu organization, ran by the Hokage. This may be a surprise to you, but the baseball team Hokage is just a cover for this secret organization. The founders were found of Baseball, so they made a team which houses some of the members. This organization is one to take on bigger threats then cops and even secret government agents can handle. We are a top-notch elite group that it could take years to become a member of. You have been training under one of our most successful members, Jyraiya Sannin, the one who trained our most successful Hokage, the fourth._

_Your skill and past survival experiences haven proven you to be a perfect candidate for taking down the Demon organization. As you may already know the leader of this organization is Orochimaru. You have already been sucked in too deep, so you could join to stop them, or you will just have to be under surveillance until farther notice. I'm sorry but if you choose to not join we will have to erase this portion of your memory. Have this form, along with all your personal forms in within four weeks if you plan to join. If they are not returned we will have to track you down for them._

For the young Naruto Uzumaki, it's hard to believe that less than three years ago he was a normal (somewhat) student having some family issues and was now an possible member of some elite force he never even heard rumors of. And apparently Orochimaru is into more sinister things than Naruto could even imagine. This whole ordeal is hard for one 15-year-old boy to grasp.

Naruto stared hard at the forms. _Like it said, I'm already in too deep to turn back._ With that Naruto started to fill in the forms.

_Name:_ Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Once again I'm sorry that it did take too long, but my laptop crashed and it took forever to get it fixed, then it lost all my stories and it was hard to think of what I had orginally planned. I hope it was a good come-back though. Thanks for reading it if you did.


	3. Spies?

Hi! I'm sorry once again for taking a while, but I'm really trying, I have other stories I'm working on at the same time, like on for Quizilla. Well, I kind of think that I'm losing my writer's touch. Please review and tell me how you think I'm doing. Honestly would be nice :)

Disclaimer by Konohamaru!

Konohamaru: Kit does not own Naruto or any of it's characters. She only owns the OCs.... Kit, when am I introduced in the storryyyyy?

Kit: don't worry you little fanboy, you will be introduced soon.

Kono: Fan-what?

Kit: ENJOY!!!

* * *

Love and War

Chapter 3. Spies

Naruto stared at his school, it was time for him to do the most challenging thing that he has done in almost three years, and that's to keep his grades up! There was a roaring noise that made the blond jump and turn swiftly. He saw Kiba on a red motorcycle with Hinata latched onto his waist.

"Hey, Uzumaki, you ready to fail again?" The brunette joked, while he took off his helmet. Hinata did the same.

"Waah, Kiba, don't be soo mean to me." Naruto play whined.

Hinata giggled, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I'll help you in classes like I always used to."

"Oh my god, really!?" Naruto's eyes sparked with energy than latched onto his best friend, "I LOVE YOU, HINATA-CHAN! You're a lifesaver!"

Later Naruto sat in his history class staring out the window depressed by the newest piece of news that got to him. He couldn't believe it was true. Part of the reason he wanted to come back to this home to his hellish memories was for the thing that had disappeared.

"_Naruto, there's something we forgot to inform you of the first time we saw you." Kiba stared seriously down the hall after dropping Hinata off at class. "Sasuke… doesn't go here anymore, we don't know what happened… or where he went… but he's gone. No one wanted to tell you when you first got back. We assumed you had too much on your plate already." Naruto stared in horror at his friends as he felt his chest start to ache. "Sorry, man, there's nothing we can do."_

"_Sasuke, you bastard, I was looking forward to seeing you again..." _Naruto thought to himself. A pale hand went to Naruto shoulder, causing the blond to look over and see Gaara staring down at him understandingly. Naruto smiled up at his old time friend.

The bell rang and the students started walking to their lockers, Naruto saw Choji, Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Lee, and Gaara all standing around his locker. Looking on in confusion, the blond asked what was going on.

"Well, we need some more things to do after school… annnd we have an idea," Sakura said with a smile while pulling out a poster.

"Ta-da! We started this awesome Karate club, and there're competitions with other schools around the area, even that new stupid private school, Sound Prep." TenTen was enthusiastic, along with Lee and Kiba, as she announced this.

Naruto's eyes had shown brighter. _"I get to hang out with my friends AND practice my fighting. Man, I have great friends, and I'll be the strongest in the organization no time!"_

"I'm definitely in, but I'm sorry if I'm too much for you guys." Naruto laughed as Kiba started freaking out saying that I was the same weakling he always knew. They walked out of school.

----

In the distance someone smiled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose making them turn white with the light's reflection. He walked away with that smile as he went to go report the return of the prior target.

----

Naruto swung his leg against Lee's causing the older, green-clad boy to fall to the ground. Shock filled the air at how fast and strong Naruto had become, to even manage to _hit_ Lee was an accomplishment all on its own. To think that this was the boy that used to get beat up when they were younger to now this guy that even matches Lee's speed and Kiba's strength.

Naruto smiled at his bowl-haired friend apologized and offered a hand to lift him up. "You did well, Lee, sorry I did that so unexpectedly, but we were fighting for almost twenty minutes, so it had to be ended."

"No problem at all, Naruto-Kun! It was extremely challenging of a fight! Perhaps I should increase my training time with Guy-Sensei!" The green-clothed boy shouted enthusiastically. The blond boy scratched the back of his head.

"So who's next?" The blond turned to the crowd of friends and receiving blank looks.

"I would fight you, if I didn't already get my but handed to me by Temari," TenTen said with a shrug.

"I'll take you on," came a voice from behind them. The group turned to the older boy with glasses and white hair.

"Whoa, Kabuto!? Don't you think you're a bit too old to challenge Naruto?" Sakura shouted at the not so fifteen year old man who had just entered.

He laughed and pressed his glasses up, "I'm in the same grade as you guys."

"Only because you got held back three years," muttered Neji.

"Okay! This should be entertaining!" Naruto had that look of determination in his eyes that made his friends all sweet drop.

Kabuto took Lee's spot on the floor and Naruto decided that he was going to have to try a little harder and threw off his jacket. "Ready when you are, Kabu!"

_"'Kabu'? What a strange kid."_ Kabuto thought as he rid himself of his shoes as Naruto had done before Kabuto came in.

When they were ready the both bowed and took their fighting stances. Naruto was the one to charge first, for Kabuto was the one to analyze first, so Naruto wasn't about to give him a chance, for all Naruto knows this guy could be a goon for Orochimaru.

Naruto's left hook was easily dodged by Kabuto, who in return tried to hit Naruto in the stomach, but Naruto jumped away and smirked. Naruto then jumped up in the air, higher than most thought humanly possible. Naruto's foot was about to collide with Kabuto's shoulder (because he wasn't trying to kill the guy) only for Kabuto to dodge, but wasn't that fast because the heel wacked the side of his ribs, causing the boy to almost stumble to the ground.

The whiskered-scared boy stood his ground, _"He's not trying very hard to fight me… He's not even trying to hit me."_ Naruto was broke out of his trance when Kakashi shouted that today's time was up. Kakashi was one of the gym teachers, along with Guy-Sensei, who was ever completive with the perverted masked teacher. Kakashi and Guy both agreed to teach this club, but Guy had other things to take care of today.

"That was fun. We should fight again some time," Kabuto said with a smile. Naruto glanced at him then looked away.

"We will." With that the blond walked out with his jacket and shoes, following his friends.

* * *

Well, once again, tell me what you think. I hope I'm not too rusty, I have to go back and read Kyubi-Sama, Please a lot so i can make sure I get this right. Well have a nice day man fans! Or at least the ones I have left. :'(


	4. Challenge Accepted

Hey, sorry for those who have alerted this, I didn't have much inspiration, but re-reading the comments, I have enough of encouragement to finish the 4th chapter. Just telling you, it's not very long. :/ sorry.

I do not own Naruto.

Hope you enjoy this chapter... I'm not very proud of it T.T

* * *

Chapter 4

_"Just keep fighting," _swift kick to the bag, _"I can become stronger."_ Sweat ran down his neck. _"Got to be strong!"_ another more swift stronger kick clashed with the heavy blue bag. _"Stronger!"_ rotating the position he spun and kicked with his dominate leg as hard as he could, sending the bag to be forced back pulling on its chain. Panting, he grabbed a towel and put it around his neck. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he paused, looking at the chain on his wrist with a red fox smiley charm. Looking at it closer through hooded eyes, he examined the red little fox charm with a big toothy smile with one blue eye open and three whiskers on each side of its face.

_"…for him."_

"Ahh, I can't believe this place is all mine!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw himself onto the old couch. Naruto stretched out like and winced slightly when he felt his shoulders crack. "Ahh that doesn't feel that bad." Naruto yawned; it had been an exhausting first day back at school.

Just as Naruto was about to get into a nice peaceful nap, a knock disrupted him. The blond boy groaned as he sat up and walked over to the door. Whoever was interrupting his nap time was going to get it and get it bad. Naruto's eyebrow twitched angrily as he opened the door about to shout until he saw who was there.

Gaara stood there and blinked twice at the blond, who had on hand up, and pointing, mouth wide open and eyebrows twitching in surprise. To add to the blonde's surprise, a small smile graced the other boy's lips.

"G-Gaara… what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you know… I just thought I'd pay you a visit… You probably have a lot on your mind," Gaara coughed into his hand trying to hide the anxiety in his voice. "May I come in? Or are you hoping the catch some flies?" Gaara chucked at the boy who still had his mouth wide open.

"O-of course, I was just… erm come on in," with that Naruto stepped to the side letting his friend in.

"Well… ehehe, it's been a while since I've been here… I believe the last time was… that night…"

"The night of the kiss… the night you saw my 'dad's' true colors…" Naruto elaborated.

A silence spread between the two teen boys, dark memories coming over both of them, and they both knew what the other was thinking.

"Look, Gaara, I'm sorry about that night… I really played with your feelings there…" Naruto said suddenly, breaking the silence.

The scarlet haired boy just smirked slightly and shook his head. "No need to apologize, I understood from the moment I walked into your house, your heart was… that bastard's."

Naruto chuckled softly, "Come on, don't call him that, after all, he got me out of this place, and I came back."

"To him not even being here to wait for you." Gaara quickly regretted his words as he saw the blond boy he loved eyes becoming sad. "No, no, don't feel bad; I'm sure he had his reasons." Gaara wrapped his arms around the tan boy's waist.

Naruto snuggled up to the warmth he had missed from his friend. The whiskered scared teen cursed himself for still being weak about things like this. He hated the idea of being brought to the point of tears just for someone pointing out a fact. He was going to have to change that.

"I'll always be here for you, Naruto," Gaara whispered. Disappointment filled the pale teen as he felt his long time crush pull away from the hug.

"I know, Gaa-chan," Naruto smiled brightly. "Thanks, man, you helped me out. Wanna stay for dinner?" Mulling it over for a little while Gaara decided to stay, he can handle a little ramen if he got to stay with the blonde a bit longer.

Naruto had to wash dishes since they were dusty from lack of use and then they had some hot bowls of ramen. Wondering why the ramen didn't go bad? Would anyone expect Naruto to _not_ have ramen with him at all times? Point made.

Halfway through his third bowl, Naruto looked up and saw that Gaara was barely touching his half empty _first_ bowl.

"Hmm? Om yeah, Gaa-cham, doshen't wike ramem, much dosh he?"

"I could understand you better if you didn't talk with a mouth full of noodles, Naruto." Naruto slurped down the noodles quickly and scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a small embarrassed blush dashed across his cheeks.

"Eh, sorry about that, Gaa-chan, you know how I am." The two then ate with idle chit-chat.

"Hey, don't drop that equipment! I paid good money for those!" The blonde shouted at the men carrying in his precious equipment. It had been three weeks now that Naruto had returned to his home, and he had received his first pay check, which had quite a decent amount of cash. So he used it so that in the near future his pay check could be higher.

"Where do you want this, Uzumaki-san?" One of the moving men asked.

"The basement with all the others, and be careful I just had a fighting mat placed in there." Yeah, Naruto spent his money on exercise equipment and items to help him become physically stronger. He used the basement which he had been knocked down the most to be where he becomes his strongest.

No, this wasn't the same Naruto as he used to be. He's no longer going to follow anyone else's orders unless it's by his unit's leader, he was not going to be weak as he used to be, and he was not going to be pushed around by someone because fear again.

_"Kyubi-sama, just wait, if you ever get out again, I will be waiting, and I will bring you down." _A determined evil smirk spread across the teen's lips, showing his naturally sharpened fangs. He definitely wouldn't be pushed around anymore.

In a far off place alarms were going off, sirens were sounding and guards were running around all looking for the same few guys.

Red eyes glowed in the dark night. "I won't let you near my property, you dirty snake; the demons' tails are back." The red eyed man smiled evilly flashing his sharpened teeth. Seven other men were running in the same direction with the same thing on their mind.

_"Freedom._

Maybe Naruto shouldn't have been so cocky after all.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter... this verry short chapter... sorry about it's size, I couldn't think of much, if i can think of more, I'll add to it.

A/N: I'm sorry for all the readers that wanted to read the next update to this story... Sorry, but I can't think of anything to do, I'm not out of ideas really... but I have no time to work on it, and honestly no motivation. So I may be going to put this story up to be adopted on a few conditions, 1. I stay at least a co-author to help whoever adopts it, 2. they don't stray too far from the story line I had in place. 3. The adopter is confident in their writing ability.


End file.
